Menardi
Menardi is one of the two main antagonist (alongside her partner Saturos) of the GBA game Golden Sun. She is a Mars Adapt who seeks to break the seal of Alchemy to return it to the world of Weyard. She's also the older sister of Karst, one of the main antagonist of Golden Sun: The Lost Age who plays a similar role. Biography Menardi is from Prox, a northernmost settlement on the map. Like most Prox people, Menardi is human-like, but does have reptilian features such as scales and spikes on their body. The most notable difference is their natural proficiency of the Mars. They are both natural tough and immune to the cold of the environment. She, alongside Saturos, Karst, and Agatio, are hailed as one of the strongest in the village. Prox are also somehow in possession of a working Lemurian Ship, which is register to Menardi. Three years prior to the events of the game, Puelle, chieftain of Prox, discovered that the edge of the world has been consuming the world's end down in Prox's direction, and would eventually destroy the town and the nearby Mars Lighthouse. Both Puelle and the Elder of the Prox came to the conclusion that this was because of the lack of Alchemy, which were sealed in a state of dormancy ages ago in the Sol Sanctum within Mt. Aleph. To circumvent this, the Elemental Lighthouse must be activated by the respective Elemental Stars, When the Prox attempt to explain the situation and persuade to the light the Lighthouses, the village people turned their backs on them. Promoting Puelle to organize a raid party of Prox's finest warriors, with Saturos and Menardi leading them. When the raiding party arrived at the Sol Sanctum. they triggered one of the traps which was, unfortunately, a death trap. All members of the raiding parties were killed, with Saturos and Menardi barely escpaing the Sol Sanctum. A violent storm approach Mt. Aleph, as like it was a response to their intrusion. A big boulder was dislodged and began to roll throughout the town in it's course of destruction. This boulder would in turn wipe of Felix, his parents, and Isaac's father Kyle. As they were hiding in a abandoned place in Mt. Aleph, they discovered they were being eavesdropped by a young Isaac and Garet. They were force to knock them unconscious to make the young boys forget about them. They went to leave the town, but encounters the unconscious Felix, his parents, and Isaac's father. Likely out of remorse, they save the Valeans lives and took them back to their village. Over the next three years, Menardi and Saturos conducted depth research on the Elemental Lighthouses, and discovered that an adept of each Lighthouses's elemental is required to even enter (Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter respectively). Saturos began to train Felix, an Venus Adapt, for future use. Menardi and Saturos at some point meet Alex, a Mercury Adept, and agree to help them. Present Day At the present day, Saturos, Menardi, Alex, and Felix depart from Prox via Menardi's Lemurian ship. They travel around the world to restore the Elemental Lighthouse and restore the power of Alchemy. They anchored their ship on the continent of Gondowan and travel north to reach Vale and the Sol Sanctum. Before entering Vale, Felix force them to promise that his childhood friends (Isaac and Garet) and his young sister (Jenna) are not involved. They then lodge at a inn in Vale without the Mayor of Vale knowing. They then begin to construct their own research. Along the way, they stopped by Kraden, A wizened scholar of alchemy, and attempt to get information about the Sol Sanctum and Elemental stars out of him, things that not ever Kraden and the elders of Vale know. Using his cunning, Kraden was able to send them away. On their way out, however, they encountered the grown-up Isaac and co. Although intentionally worried that they eavesdropped on their conversation, Saturos let them go see Kraden, which Menardi reluctantly agree to. When Menardi and co. eventually began their secret raid, they find Kraden and the three teenagers exploring the Sol Sanctum. Quick to seize the situation, they hold Jenna and Kraden hostage, and forced Isaac and Garet to collect the elemental stars for them in exchange of their safety. When Kraden asks what guaranteed their safety, Menardi forces Felix to remove his mask, revealing his identity to those who thought he was dead. Isaac and Garet eventually collects the elemental stars and handed three of them over, but while they were giving out the last one, Mt. Aleph begins to erupt, forcing Menardi and her comrades to flee. Encounter at Mercury Lighthouse Already causing a change in the world due to Mt. Aleph's eruption, Menardi and co. heads to the nearest Lighthouse: Mercury Lighthouse. After being able to enter by Alex, they climbed through the tower and arrived at the tower's aerie. Using the Mercury star, they lit the beacon and prepares to leave As they were leaving, however, they encounter Isaac's group. Shock to see them alive, Saturos orders Menardi to take the hostage away while Saturos himself battles them. When Jenna objects, Menardi restrain herself from attacking her and instad had Felix make Jenna obey her out of safety. Menardi left the Lighthouse, and were reunited with Saturos and Alex after losing to Isaac, and begin to head over to the Venus Lighthouse. Their journey brought trouble to towns and areas, both directly and indirectly, to halt Isaac and his group's progress. Among these acts Menardi committed includes pushing children that was already cursed by curse of Tret for no reason, forcing Master Nyunpa to reveal his secret so she and the others can cross through Mogall Forest, and causing a landslide in Alphine Crossroad to block an important trading route. In the progress injuring and trapping an innocent a young man named Hsu. They eventually reach Lamakan Desert without much trouble or incident due to being immune to heat. Encounter at Venus Lighthouse Menardi and her group eventually Kalay and took a ferry service to reach the Venus Lighthouse. They travel across the Suhalla Desert and slayed the Tornado Lizard along the way. During her travel, Menardi and her group encounters a young girl named Sheba who is lost in desert. Realizing that she's a Jupiter Adapt, which is needed to enter Jupiter Lighthouse later in the near future, Menardi took her captive. Felix, angry that another uninvolved person is kidnapped, raise an objection against their procedures, but was ignored. They later reached Venus Lighthouse, and with Felix using his Venus Psynergy, allowed them to enter. As they are climbing the Lighthouse, Menardi and Saturos took Sheba with them as they order Felix to return Jenna and Kraden outside Idejima where Menardi docked her ship. They eventually reached the aerie, but as they were about to light the beacon, Felix returned alone and demands to know why they haven't released Sheba yet. They explain that Sheba is needed for the Jupiter Lighthouse, which Felix claims he will bring Sheba back to Idejima for safety. Menardi and Saturios, however, denies, no longer trusting him. As Felix is about to do battle with the two, Isaac and co. arrived. After an intense standoff, Saturos manages to convince Isaac to handing over the Shaman's Rod to Alex without making it appear to be a promise to let Sheba go Saturos and Menardi then face Isaac and his group in battle. They both proved to be powerful opponents in combat, especially since they're fighting together and with no inhibitions placed on their Mars power as what happened to Saturos back in the Mercury Lighthouse. Despite this, they were defeated by Isaac and his group However, they were still not done. As Isaac was confronting Felix, Saturos arise and toss the Venus Star into the Lighthouse's well, activating the Lighthouse. As the Lighthouse activate, the energy output by the forming Venus recharges the two. Saturos and Menardi then fused into a giant dragon called Fusion Dragon. Combining all their power, they attack Isaac and co. with powerful Mars attack. They proved to be a immensely powerful being, but was ultimately slayed by Isaac. The dragon revert back to Saturos and Menardi, who can only express disbelief over their defeat, falls backward into Venus Lighthouse, putting an end to their quest once and for all. Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Femme Fatale Category:Warlords